ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E14 Where the Magic Happens
Plot Four Arms and the team are chasing Aggregor to a door situated on a cliff. Aggregor says a word and glowing runes appear on it. It opens to reveal a world made of mana. Aggregor enters and it closes. The team is unable to follow him and the door closes. Gwen identifies it as the Door to Anywhere, a portal to any location as long as you know the location's secret true name. Four Arms turns into Ben and he writes the runes in the dirt, impressing Gwen and Kevin. Gwen tries to pronounce the runes, but nothing happens. Gwen knows someone who can read it, but is reluctant to ask them. Ben convinces her and she teleports to Charmcaster's library. There, she asks Charmcaster for help. Charmcaster attacks Gwen, but Gwen defeats her and asks for help. She becomes interested when Gwen mentions a dimension made of mana. They teleport to the Door and Ben and Kevin are surprised to see Charmcaster. Charmcaster recognizes the runes as Ledgerdomain, the source of mana, and pronounces the true name, opening the door. They go inside to find a network of stone paths in a purple void. Gwen notices that her powers are supercharged. Charmcaster says that the source of mana is the Alpha Rune, which Ben suspects to be a piece of the Map of Infinity. Charmcaster says that Adwaita, a powerful sorcerer and ruler of the dimension, has the rune. Ben tells Charmcaster to bring them to Adwaita and they travel there. On the way, they are attacked by rock monsters that Charmcaster can't control. They grab Charmcaster and Kevin saves her. The team fights them. Ben goes Jetray, but the sky and ground aren't parallel and Jetray cannot tell where he is going. Gwen brings Jetray to Earth with mana and he turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt attacks the rock monsters, defeating them. The team leaves and continues their journey. Charmcaster reveals that she was born in Ledgerdomain. Adwaita appears in a hologram and tells her that she should have never returned. Adwaita creates rock vines that hold the team. Cannonbolt tries to warn Adwaita about Aggregor, but he says that all who live steal mana from him. Charmcaster frees the team with a spell and Gwen finishes with a mana burst. Cannonbolt crushes the other vines that sprout and the team keeps going. Charmcaster says that Adwaita had the Alpha Rune and that their quest is hopeless. They are then attacked by scrutins, Adwaita's spies. Charmcaster says that she needs time to cast a spell of concealment. Ben turns into Chromastone and he and Kevin fight the scrutins. Charmcaster casts the spell, hiding the team from the scrutins. She tells Chromastone that the spell doesn't hide sound and the scrutins fly away. The team continues their journey. Charmcaster tells Gwen and Ben that her father died helping her and Hex escape. They reach a wide gap, from which voices, including Charmcaster's father, come out and encourage Charmcaster to jump into the gap. Gwen convinces her not to and tries to make a mana bridge. All of her attempts fail, so she and Charmcaster combine their powers and make a bridge. The team crosses, and Gwen and Charmcaster start to hate each other less. They approach Adwaita's citadel. They are then attacked by Palorfayg, a giant creature. Palorfayg attacks the team. Charmcaster says that Palorfayg guards the citadel and she attacks it. It eats Kevin, but he escapes by absorbing its teeth. It attacks the team. Ben turns into Humungousaur and fights it. He manages to knock it off of a ledge. Adwaita arrives, angry that they killed his pet. Charmcaster attacks, managing to hurt him. He uses the Alpha Rune to fight her. Gwen and Charmcaster attack him together, but they only anger him. He defeats Humungousaur and Kevin. Gwen and Charmcaster attack, but he defeats them as well and freezes each member of the team in mana crystals. Humungousaur manages to turn into Ultimate Humungousaur and break free. He attacks Adwaita, but Aggregor arrives and takes the Alpha Rune, which is a piece of the Map of Infinity. He teleports away. Kevin, Gwen, and Charmcaster break free. Adwaita calls rock monsters to attack the team, but his citadel collapses without the Alpha Rune. The team flees and gets to the Door to Anywhere. Scrutins attack. Charmcaster doesn't want to leave, but Ultimate Humungousaur promises that they will come back and defeat Adwaita. She opens the door and the team escapes, but she stays behind and the door closes. Ultimate Humungousaur turns into Ben. Gwen says that with the Alpha Rune gone, there is no way into Ledgerdomain. Ben promises that one day, they'll go back and help her. Impact *Ledgerdomain and Adwaita introduced *Aggregor gets the third piece of the Map Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster Villains *Aggregor *Rock Monsters *Adwaita *Scrutins *Voices *Palorfayg Aliens *Four Arms *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc